


Yaz Definitely Doesn't Have a Crush

by Probably_exhausted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kind of unrequited, just a load of oneshots you guys, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_exhausted/pseuds/Probably_exhausted
Summary: A collection of oneshots with thirteen and team TARDIS, where Yaz definitely does not have a crush on the Doctor.





	Yaz Definitely Doesn't Have a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fully jumping on the Thasmin train, and I've loved all the Yaz/13 fics on here so wanted to contribute my own! Enjoy :)

No matter what Ryan said, or how he teased her, Yaz definitely _did not_ have a crush on The Doctor. How could she? The Doctor was a millennia old alien who was the most insane person Yaz had ever met. But…she was the greatest as well. She also had these puppy-like eyes that could make Yaz do anything, an infectious smile that would make her grin on her worst days without even realising and intelligence that never failed to take Yaz’s breath away. At first, she thought the Doctor had just done mass googling sessions before each of their adventures so she could rattle off facts and figures and names and dates to impress her “fam”. But, she soon realised that this was all information that the Doctor just _knew_. Like the TARDIS, the Doctor’s brain was bigger on the inside. 

So yeah, Yaz definitely did not have a crush on the Doctor. 

* * *

“You guys are going to love this.” The Doctor grinned, pulling a leaver on the console. Her short blonde hair had fallen into her face, as per usual, her hazel eyes looking up at Yaz excitedly through the strands.

“Where are we going?” Graham asked, holding onto the railing on the other side of the console. 

“Pdichi!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. She ran to the other side of the console, directing the intricate system. Once satisfied with her work, she smiled to herself before swivelling around on her heel to face her friends. 

“So, it’s the year 24,000. Humans have recently inhabited Pdichi, with its skies of pink and air that smells like candy floss. Oh, that reminds me, I really should take you guys to try the candy floss at this fair in 1970s America, it was the best I’ve ever had. And I’ve had a lot of candy floss. The man on the stall had this amazing-.”

“Doctor!” Graham sighed, stopping her long-winded tangent. The Doctor smiled, clicked her fingers and pointed at him. 

“Rambling. Sorry. So, Pdichi is known across this quarter of the galaxy for one of its restaurants. Kind of like a big all you can eat buffet at your local Chinese, except its not Chinese. It’s every kind of food ever created in the history of the Universe. And it’s not really a buffet either, actually. But it is all you can eat!” She explained, grabbing her coat off the stand and stuffing her arms into it in her excitement. Yaz couldn’t help but smile to herself as the woman struggled, the coat having got caught up in her haste. Yaz silently pulled the bottom of the coat out of the sleeve, straightening up the back of it for the ridiculous alien. 

“Ah, ta Yaz.” She grinned, that damn smile causing Yaz to subconsciously match it. She felt hazel eyes linger on her for a second longer than she anticipated, before everything was a whirlwind of commotion as usual whenever the Doctor was around. 

“So, you can try authentic 24th century italithai - somehow they combined the two cuisines, it was a big trend back then - or the first dish ever created on the rings of Akhatan, or…” Her musings stopped as she opened the door. She sighed, and shut it again and turned around, leaning against it. 

“We’re not at Palichi, or whatever you said, are we?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, no, no, we are.” The Doctor shook her head. “Just forgot to tell you lot about the dress code.” 

“Which is?” Yaz asked, folding her arms. 

“It’s pretty fancy. Right! Wardrobe’s on the third door to your left. Usually. Probably. Hopefully.” She pointed towards the door at the other end of the console room. The three nodded, making their way towards what was probably not the wardrobe and something entirely different. Something was niggling Yaz, causing her to stop while Graham and Ryan left the room. She turned around to look back at the Doctor. She hadn’t moved from her position against the door and her eyebrows were furrowed. She looked lost in thought. 

“Doctor, is everything alright?” Yaz asked. The Doctor’s head snapped up. 

“Yeah, it’s just silly.” She dismissed, waving her hand. 

“What is?”

“Okay, promise you won’t laugh Yaz?”

Yaz held up her pinky finger. 

“How do you…dress fancy? As a woman, I mean?” The Doctor asked, chewing on her lip. Yaz had to work to stifle her laugh, pretending instead to chew on her thumbnail as she nodded. The Doctor had mentioned a few times about how she was only recently a woman, or used to be an old Scotsman or a skinny bloke with a pretty face. Usually, she brushed the comments off as she did with most of what the daft lady said, but it was moments like these that she genuinely believed it. 

“Well…” Yaz started, having to chew on her nail again to stop a laugh. Once collected, she continued. “It doesn’t have to be too different to dressing as a man, I suppose. Women wear suits all the time now. Cate Blanchett does.” 

“That woman makes the _best_ apple crumble.” 

“Obviously.” Yaz laughed, rolling her eyes. “Or, you can wear a dress if you’d prefer. I can help you?”

“Ah! Amazing! Thank you, darlin’” The Doctor cringed the moment she’d said it, shaking her head. “Nope, that doesn’t work. Oh well, you live and you learn.” 

Yaz shook her head, a blush on her cheeks at the term of endearment. 

“Come on, then.” Yaz gestured towards the door, and the Doctor grinned. She pushed off the wall and grabbed Yaz’s hand, marching them full speed towards the wardrobe. The Doctor was bumbling about the different foods she wanted to try at this restaurant and Yaz couldn’t help but just watch her. Once they reached the wardrobe, the Doctor quickly burrowed herself into the different racks. Just like the charity shop, all the clothes on the racks were soon on the floor. 

“Doc, you’re making a mess.” Graham chastised from the balcony above them, holding a dinner jacket. 

“Sorry Graham!” She yelled back, pushing another item of clothing onto the floor accidentally. He sighed before leaving with Ryan to change into his new clothes.

“Right, so how do you pick a dress? Or a woman’s suit? So much to learn!” The Doctor grinned, poking her head out from in between some coats. 

“Well, I can’t actually see any women’s suits here.” Yaz replied, looking around. There were rows and rows of very questionable men’s suits, but she couldn’t see women’s ones anywhere. 

“Oh. Odd. We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” The Doctor muttered, climbing out from the rack. “So I guess it’s a dress then, in the meantime?”

“Looks so.” 

“Let’s get to work then.” The Doctor clapped her hands, walking over to the other side of the room. Once Yaz had seen the monstrosities of what was available, she sighed. This was going to be a bigger job than expected. 

The two spent ten minutes rifling through all the dresses. Yaz would offer an option, and the Doctor would shake her head at it. 

“You should at least try it on!” Yaz exclaimed, thrusting a simple cream dress at the Doctor. She scrunched her nose at it, holding it up. She let out a puff of air, turning on her heels and walking towards the small curtained area. 

“This is gonna look ridiculous.” The Doctor muttered to herself. “How do you…does this go in here? Wait…no…maybe this way…aha! Yes. No. Yes?” 

Yaz listened to her rambles, mentally preparing herself for the fact that she was about to see The Doctor in a dress. It was because she’s unused to seeing the Doctor in such outfits, not that she fancied her or anything. 

“Okay. I think it’s on.” The Doctor stuck her head around the curtain. Yaz nodded. Uncharacteristically for her, the alien shyly stepped out into the room with her arms wrapped around herself. Yaz’s throat went dry when she saw how perfectly the dress fit her, how it complemented her beautifully pale skin and brought out the flecks of lighter gold and green in her old eyes. It fell to just above her knees, where Yaz noticed with a laugh that she still had her clunky boots strapped on. _Of course._

“I think you look great.” Yaz smiled, trying to convey to the woman how good she looked without overdoing it. The Doctor smiled shyly. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“The only thing is, I don’t know how to reach the zip at the back. Is there a special woman trick for that?” The Doctor asked, turning around and revealing the open dress. Yaz laughed.

“No, there isn’t. I’ll do it.”

“That’s a poor design! What if there’s no one around to zip it up for you?” The Doctor frowned. Yaz was only listening to her questions, most of her attention was diverted to the fact she was now standing right behind the Doctor and was zipping her dress up. The skin on her back was just as pale and unblemished as everywhere else, except for a light dusting of freckles around her shoulders.

“Don’t even get me started on pockets! Women need pockets too! What good is a fake pocket?” The Doctor continued. 

Yaz accidentally brushed her knuckle against the Doctor’s smooth shoulder, her heart racing in her chest as she did so. So much so, she hadn’t noticed the other woman fall uncharacteristically silent. Once the zip was at the top, Yaz smoothed out the crinkles at the top of the dress before clearing her throat and stepping back. 

“All done.” Yaz gave a tight-lipped smile. The Doctor smiled back, fumbling with the hem of the dress. 

“Oh, you’re going to need a purse.” Yaz pointed towards the table of accessories, reaching for a simple patterned clutch that complemented the dress. The Doctor frowned. 

“Do I have to?” She whined as Yaz placed the offending item into her hand.

“Where else would you put all your stuff?” Yaz asked, tilting her head. 

“In my coat!” The Doctor shrugged. The dark haired girl closed her eyes, exasperated. 

“You can’t wear that coat with that dress, Doctor.” She explained. 

“Says who?” The Doctor folded her arms, challenging her. 

“Me! And…fashion!” Yaz exclaimed.

“I invented fashion.”

“I have a really hard time believing that.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m wearing my coat. This -“ The Doctor held up the clutch. “- is silly and will get in the way. What if we have to run away from something?” 

“We better not have to, you promised dinner! Graham’s been living off custard creams for god knows how long, I’m pretty sure he’s starting to get scurvy.” 

“Of course, let me just let the invading species know to come back tomorrow because Graham’s hungry.” The Doctor snapped back, a playful glint in her eye. 

“You’re so…” Yaz tried to find the word, waving her hand. 

“Amazing? Incredible? The best person you’ve ever met?” The Doctor teased, drawing a deep blush out of Yaz. 

“Hey!” She complained, lightly swatting the Doctor’s arm. The other woman laughed, her eyes crinkling. With a huff, Yaz picked up the red dress that she had picked for herself and changed behind the curtain. 

* * *

“Looking good, Doc.” Graham teased, causing the Doctor to laugh as Ryan wolf whistled. She had kept the dress Yaz had picked out for her, as well as her usual boots. She grinned, her eyes lingering on Yaz for a second as she walked into the room.

“You look lovely as well, Yaz.” Graham complimented, hugging her into his side. 

“Right, lets get going fam!” The doctor clapped her hands, shrugging her coat on. They stepped outside the ship and into a futuristic corridor. Not like the usual grimy spaceships or science stations they usually landed on. 

The Doctor led them into a beautiful room, dimly lit and tastefully decorated as diners enjoyed their meals while overlooking one of the most spectacular sunsets any of them had ever seen. The breath had literally been knocked out of Yaz, the promised pink sky vibrant at the eve of the day. 

The hostess showed them to their table, right next the floor to ceiling windows. The Doctor was trying to explain the menu to Graham and Ryan, which apparently had technology that read your likes and dislikes to recommend the optimum meal for your experience. Yaz, on the other hand, was so drawn to the sunset that she barely registered what was being said. 

“Ha, look! It says I should get a Chicken Tikka Masala.” Graham laughed, showing it to Yaz and drawing her out of her thoughts. Ryan laughed. 

“Are you seriously going to go to a restaurant where you can get _anything_ in the Universe and order your usual Friday night curry?” Ryan asked incredulously. 

“Chicken tikka sounds good to me, Ry.” Graham shrugged, closing the menu. Yaz watched the banter between Ryan and Graham before realising that the Doctor had been suspiciously quiet. She looked over to her, accidentally locking eyes as the Doctor had been staring right at her. 

“What are you going to go for?” The Doctor asked brightly after clearing her throat. Yaz looked down at her menu, holding up the very unfamiliar named dish to show her. “Oh, that’s lovely, that is! I’ll get that too.” 

Once the Doctor had showed them how to place the orders with the menus, drinks came up through the centre of the table. The laughter was easy between them all - it always had been - and as Yaz sipped on her very alien, and very delicious drink, she knew that the Doctor was the reason for all of this. She watched as the blonde woman laughed at Graham’s story, the pink sun outside giving her skin and hair an unearthly glow. Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head towards Yaz and her smile grew. Okay, maybe Yaz did have a _small_ crush on the Doctor. 

 


End file.
